2013.06.21 - Midsummer's Night - The Wedding, Part 3
This is part one of a four part scene which was played out over four nights. Parts one, two and four have been uploaded as well. ---- ---- On the night of the 20th, the Midgardians had gathered at Thor and Sif's Apartment in SoHo. There was general mingling before the group was teleported to Asgard proper via a portal opened by the Lady Sif. OOC Note from Thor: ' You are welcome to back scene this portion with anyone that has attended any parts of this plot. If you do, Sif and I would like to ask that you log and post this RP, if possible. You are welcome to schedule said backscenes with Sif and I if you would like us there and/or would like the use of Thor/Sif's apartment on grid.)) The Midgardians arrived at Bilskirnir on Asgard, Thor's Hall in the Realm Eternal. There they were greeted by the Prince's personal attendants and were given food, drink, and rooms in which to rest until the ceremony begun the following day. '''OOC Note from ''Thor: ''' Once again, you're welcome to backscene anything here. The wedding party gathered in the garden just outside of the Main Throne Room in Valhalla, and after some time mingling and talking and allowing the Midgardians, many of whom had gotten a little lost in the grand halls of the palace, to arrive, the ritual of Blood was done. Thor and Sif gave each other the ceremonial gift of swords, each blade having been crafted or commissioned by one expressly for the other. Thor's gift to Sif: the Gemstone Prism Blade with the runes for Everything. Sif's gift to Thor: an elegantly wrought blade with strands of the Goddess's own locks with the runes for Always. And then the pair, the God of Thunder and the Goddess of War, fought each other until blood was spilled by both of them. More mingling followed while the King of Asgard, Thor's Realm, and the King of Vanaheim, Sif's Realm, came together to speak politics and alliances. The Prince and Lady made their way over after a few moments of being hugged and congratulated by some of their Midgardian friends, to cement the political side of their union. A few moments later, a hush ripples out from the royal families as Odin knocks the ground at his feet with the relic spear, Gunghir. A hollow gong-like sound echoes through the garden. ---- ---- Fandral stands near the front, his sword at his side, his arms crossed across his chest once again. While the festivities are indeed.. festive and happy, he is more than happy to serve as duty decrees.. as one of the Warriors Three to keep The All=Father, the Queen, Thor.. and Sif safe. Those gentles being Asgard personified. After the ritual battle between the bride and groom, Justin had spoken with a few folks, mainly Bruce Wayne, Keith the up and coming hero, and a mister Kent Nelson. When the conversations had broken up he returned to simply mingling, wandering the crowd and keeping an eye out for any shining opportunities to network. The low ringing catches his attention and he turns back toward where the royal family is gathered, half-full glass of Asgardian drink in his right hand. Must be about time for the ceremony itself. Having come down from the rafters after the fight, Torunn approaches Eddie. "Any idea where I'm supposed to be for the ceremony? I assume you're going up front with the bride and groom?" Martian Manhunter has claimed a drink himself, which is unusual for him. He seldom bothers with alcohol. Probably just being polite. Or maybe he likes mead. Who knows. He's off to one side, looking thoughtful. Odin's one blue eye scans over the crowd of Aesir, Vanir, Afltar, dwarves, and humans alike, waiting for their silence before he speaks. His voice is rich, deep, and wise; Father Christmas and Morgan Freeman all wrapped up into one. Okay, so there's a heavy helping of Anthony Hopkins in there too. Like his son, the All-Father speaks in the All-Tongue, so that his soothing voice is heard and understood by all. Hidden beneath the sheer power of his words quivers the tiniest note of fatigue, of a man too long awake and at the ready for the slightest hint of trouble. "We gladly receive this company today, to share the joy as Thor Odinson - Son of Jord, Child of Frigga, Son of Odin; Crown Prince of the Realm Eternal, Lord of Thrudheim, Wielder of Mjolnir, Protector of Midgard - and Sif Ragnahilde - Daughter of the Nine Sisters, Sister of the Bifrost Guardian, Lady of Blades, Shield Madien of Asgard, Sword Maiden of Thrudheim - are united in marriage," says the King of Asgard to the gathered. The sound of fatigue is so noted by the Swordsman, and blue eyes move slowly towards the All-Father before turning back amongst those gathered. Fandral's spent centuries, millennia in court, and he can easily discern the change of cadence in the King's tones. Let none dare challenge in a moment of perceived weakness, or think to press perceived advantage, for there is none as far as he's concerned. The stalwart, loyal Warrior then stands, waiting.. and watching. Francesca had flowers in her hair. Flowers! How did that happen? She was minding her business then bam! She was attacked by some smiling Asgardian woman and before she could say Jack Robinson, she was all prettied up with Asgardian flowers! It made her palms sweat, having her hair all braided up fancy...and a dress! Well, not really a dress, but the tunic she had acquired last night was sure feeling like a dress at the moment, too pretty, too not a armored vest like she'd been wearing. To make it all worse, she was sobre. But these were all trivial prices to pay in order to see her two friends get hitched. She hasn't started the waterworks just yet though. Just happy smiles while she waits. Martian Manhunter turns all of his attention towards the All-Father, both red eyes resting on the King of Asgard. Fatigue...but he's not going to try and touch THAT mind to make sure if he's okay. If the place is broom friendly, Rain might be hovering just overhead, sitting sidesaddle on her broom for the best view. A Lokitty will be on the side of the broom, looking positively feline. It seems being a witch has perks for seating. She and Harvey both have flowers tucked just behind their ears. Granted, she's wearing a tux suit, so no one below gets flashed. The Lokitty and Rain watch quietly, though there's a faint smile at Francesca and the others. The imp has a tiny hanky. "You really are bad at weddings, Harvey." Again Hammer makes his way toward the front of the crowd, wanting a good view of the ceremony. While he isn't out rightly rude to anyone, he is fairly insistent on getting a better vantage point. Taking a very careful drink from the glass he has- he's still trying to keep himself from getting more than a little buzzed on the high-powered Asgardian alcohol, and waits patiently. When Odin begins to speak Torunn decides to not worry about official placements and navigates toward the front of the crowd of spectators so she can see the wedding party without having to levitate and look over people's shoulders. Near his father, Thor turns to face Sif, the cut over his heart still bleeding though the flow slows to a trickle. A gentle smile settles onto his face and he reaches out a hand for Sif. Not that it was much needed. The two had all but been holding hands since the sword fight ended. Sif smiles back, sweet and delicate and ...well... Thor's smile. Nothing else seems to exist for the Vanir-born girl now among the mightiest warriors in the realm. She stands as an Aesir, proud and bold and daring, with the expression and grace of the Vanir, soft and gentle, peaceful and delicate. It sedates the Thunderer's heart, calms the storms. "Thou art aware of the reality of the vows thou art about to speak to one another; of the responsibility that comes when a partnership is thusly created. If there is any reason within thine hearts that this ceremony should not continue, I charge thee to voice it now, for marriage is based in honesty and trust, and only with those things canst thou successfully create a partnership," says the King to the young pair before him. There's a silence as Thor and Sif just smile at each other. Sif quirks a brow, as if daring the Thunderer to say something, anything. Thor smirks back at Sif, head tilting to one side. "Thor Odinson and Sif Ragnahilde, thou both doth stand before me, the Gods, and this company, having desired the bond of marriage. Do thee do this of thine own free will, coming here today without coercion or pressure from other persons?" asks Odin. "Aye," chimes the pair in unison. Pepper Potts has been chatting with both Phil Coulson and Clint Barton since the trio (plus Clint's dog Arrow) arrived, but at the moment she's by herself. Teal shoulder bag hanging from the crook of one elbow, Aesir-made chalice of Midgardian mead being very carefully rationed, she stays toward the back of the gathered crowd as Odin speaks. She doesn't feel it's her place to elbow her way to the front so she doesn't even try. "Will thou seek to do harm to one another?" asks the King. "We will not," reply the couple. "And if harm is done, will thou seek to repair it?" asks Odin-King. "We will," reply the Prince and Princess. "Will thou seek to be honest with one another in all things?" "We will." Upon Rain's broom, the little black cat with one white paw rotates an ear at this answer. "Will thou support one another in times of distress?" "We will." "Will thou temper thy words and actions with love?" "We will." Odin turns his eye from the couple before him, looking out to the crowd gathered, addressing them. "Thou art friends and relatives of this couple, and thus thou art an important part of their lives. Their interactions with thee art coloured by thy actions and words. Thou have a responsibility to one another and to this couple to be supportive, understanding, and honest, and on this day of their marriage do I charge thee to temper all of thine dealings with them with love and honesty," states the Odin-King, giving charge to all those of Midgard, his son's Realm by birthright and blood. Torunn's face splits into a broad grin and she nods. "Aye," she says, agreeing to the charges set forth by Odin, but speaking so softly that only those immediately around her can hear it. (Telepaths in the room would have to be working to not detect her mental jubilation at being involved in the ceremony by her grandfather -- even if it was as part of the greater group.) Justin glances around as the All-Father speaks about dealing with honestly and openness. Well, he's open and honest with Sif, since she called him out on his act once, but... Yeah, sure, he can be honest. Roger wilco. He turns his attention back to the proceedings and offers a nod. "Aye," he says, echoing Torunn and a few others in the gathered crowd. "I, Thor Odinson, do ask thee, Sif Ragnahilde, to be my partner in marriage. I ask thee to accept my strengths and my faults as I promise to accept thy own; I ask for thy support and strength when mine own doth fail me, as I promise to give thee my strength and support in thy times of need. I bring thee, with best intention, my love, my understanding, all that I have and all that I am," says Thor after the crowd responds in the ways that is best for each person gathered. It takes a moment or three for the words to full sink in and for Ulrik to decide how he should respond. "Ja." Ulrik calls out in his thick accent. The blonde's hair glows a little bit as he stands there amongst the crowd. His blue eyes watch Thor and Sif. Millie nods at the question, tears in her eyes, but they do not fall. Even at a wedding, Millie just isn't the type to cry in public...old habits die hard. Her hands raise, fingertips covering her mouth as she almost seems to hold her breath for the two as they exchange their personal vows now. Martian Manhunter simply inclines his head in acknowledgment. It's actually closer to an oriental bow than any other human gesture. Accepted. And besides, nobody messes with his friends. Francesca nods her head along with all the charges put forth by Odin. This part is pretty close to what she expected for a wedding, and thus, the tears start to flow pretty quickly. When Odin turns to the crowd to tell them about how they should treat Thor and Sif, she nods quickly. How else would she treat them? Rain, for her part, is quietly happy. She seems amused by the cat's earflick. "I know," She murmurs softly. For her part, she simply smiles and stays hovering. Aww. She's genuinely touched as she watches. Though, Harvey is sniffling into a tiny hankerchief. Imps are no good at weddings it seems. Sif had done well not to show tears. Until this moment. They brim her eyes but despite this, her voice is steady and strong as she says, "I, Sif Ragnahilde, do ask thee, Thor Odinson, to be my partner in marriage. I ask thee to accept my strengths and my faults as I promise to accept thy own; I ask for thy support and strength when mine own doth fail me, as I promise to give thee my strength and support in thy times of need. I bring thee, with best intention, my love, my understanding, all that I have and all that I am." As the vows are spoken, Frigga steps forward with a silken rope and a warm smile. Taking her son's hand in Sif's, the Queen of Asgard, Vanir-born as she is, wrapped and winds the rope about Thor and Sif's forearms and hands, tying a knot at each vow given. One final knot is tied as tightly as the Vanir-born Aesir-queen can over their joined hands before she steps back to her husband's side. "As this knot is tied, so are thou lives now bound. Two entwined in love, bound by commitment and fear, sadness and joy, by hardship and victory, anger and reconciliation, all of which brings strength to this union. Hold tight to one another through both good times and bad, and watch as your strength grows," says the All-Father to the now tied-couple before he lifts his gaze to the Midgardians and Asgardians alike. "Thou have witnessed the promises made by Thor Odinson and Sif Ragnahilde one to another. Thou hath been charged with being supportive, understanding, and honest of them and of their bond. They are now connected to one another, as thou art now connected to them, in whatever life may bring them," says Odin, one eye closing briefly before he turns to Thor fully. "My son, now married, now grown full and strong, and having learned the lessons needed to be a more fair and just ruler than what thou might have once been before. On this, the eve of thy wedding, thou art... also Thor-King," Odin says, pausing briefly as his eye closes. Frigga reaches out to press her hand to his upper arm, leaning to him as if needing to be steadied and yet, it is as if Odin is the one to have gotten support from his wife. Odin's eye opens again, and he looks to Thor a moment, as if wanting to say more, but no words come. Instead, Odin gives his son a nod, holds out the spear - which Thor takes silently -, and turns to walk away and into the palace with Frigga. Those perceptive would note that it is Odin that leans upon his queen. As Odin walks away, attendants return with trays of food and drinks enough for all. And there's an immediate tense under whisper running through the gathered Asgardians. Hammer watches the ceremony with interest. This part is fairly close to any wedding he's seen, though some of the words are different. The whole ordeal with the rope is more unusual, and he watches with curiosity. As Odin hands over the spear and transfers the title of king over to Thor, Justin blinks. He hadn't expected that, double bonus to see an Asgardian king crowned along with the wedding! Unsure if he should clap or how to respond, he stays quiet for now. All this time, there -has- been one other thought going through Brynn's mind. She was both hoping that Brunhilde might be here, and dreading it. I mean, how often does one need to apologize to one of the Valkyrie, for not effectively making mortals stop believing that Brynn was Brunhilde. But, the ceremony brings silence to the Eternal, her eyes watching avidly. How often does one see the forming stages of a rainbow at work? I mean, when the Sun and the Thunderstorm combine... what else -could- come from it? Metaphorically speaking of course. Anyhow, she turns her attention to the All-Father, recognizing the weariness... Heavy is the Brow that wears the crown, as it were. She has met Zuras many times, and she knows that expression... concern for the realm, relief that it is no longer up to him and him alone to keep the realm.. and yet, perhaps the All Father isn't -as- concerned as other kings might be. He has a worthy son, and he is not fading away forever, right? Millie glances after Odin and his Queen, appearing concern, but also joy for Thor and Sif. Still, the worry is at the back of her head, but then again...she knows nothing of the Odin-Sleep. Still, she claps for Thor at his 'promotion' of sorts. Not sure if he should or not, but Ulrik cannot help himself and he closes his eyes for a moment before there appears in the air above them Thor and Sif exact as they are standing there but much much larger but with a copy of Mjolnir and a sword resting at their feet. Ulrik's eyes open so that he can adjust the illusion as needed right now. He sort of hopes that this won't get him in trouble but some things deserve to be larger than life. Eddie's been staying quiet and where he's been told to stand for the majority of the ceremony. He's been as clueless as to where people are supposed to go as the rest of the Midgardians...save Billy perhaps. Of course he's smiling by the time the ceremony is over even if Odin's got him curious. Stepping up to Thor and Sif, he wracks his brain for something to say and ends up drawing a blank. So he just smiles and grins. "Wow." Torunn floats a few feet off the ground and flies, at a walking pace, towards the now married couple and presents them with their gifts: a pair of pendants that are a matched set and are each suspended from silver "snake" chains whose interlocking links have a circular cross section. Thor's pendant is a sword with "Hers" written on it in Old Norse runes while Sif's pendant is a hammer with "His" written on it in Old Norse runes. Each pendant, at the 'handle' end where the chain goes through them, has a small crystal which glows with an inner light: pale blue in the case of the crystal in the sword and pale pink in the case of the one in the hammer. '''OOC Note: For the basic appearance of the pendants follow these links: Thor’s sword pendant and Sif’s hammer pendant As she holds out the gifts she settles to the ground before them, kneeling and head bowed. "I wish you happiness and love," she says to them while holding her arms up above her head with the pendants and chains dangling from her hands. Martian Manhunter will move into the line with gifts...two bottles, wrapped, and a thick envelope. What could that possibly be. He'll wait until Torunn is done, though. Those pendants are absolutely gorgeous...but he has a feeling his gift will be well appreciated too. Holy Abdication, Batman. Keith stands there quietly, trying to make sense of what he's seen. Not of the event itself, but of the implications of it all. It was not every day that you got to see divine history right before your eyes. Oh, if he could only tell all the minsrels that compiled the Völuspá what he was seeing... they would turn green with envy. And then they would probably smack him. His gift carried safely under his arm, suddenly he feels a longing for mead once more. But first... something appropriate for the moment. The cat raises his hand slightly, focuses, and out of his fingertips shoots a fiery blossom that darts upwards in a shower of sparks (which, when touched, will prove to be nothing but illusion without substance or heat). When it reaches a considerable height it explodes into golden, fiery glitter like some surreal set of fireworks as a few more explosions trigger from some of the other branches... and slowly the sparks float downward until they reach specific spots. Then they stay in place, glittering like stars and forming the outline of a massive tree, Yggdrasil. He leaves the illusion to sparkle softly and slowly fade away as he makes his way towards the couple to join the line of people, behind the Martian. Sif watches the All-Father appoint Thor King and then take his leave before she turns slightly widened eyes to her husband. She blinks for a moment. "I believe, beloved, there is a Midgardian tradition that says you must kiss the bride at the end of the vows when we are proclaimed wed..." She then turns her attention to Torunn and smiles then looks to Thor. "I have one more surprise for you, my King. Please stay with Torunn..." And with that, she beings to make her way towards the front of the crowd. As the ceremony draws to a close and people start moving about and mingling, Justin approaches one of the attendants, arranging for his gift to be brought to him. The box, which seems somewhat heavy, is somewhere around two feet long and almost that wide, and six inches deep. It's wrapped carefully in shining silver paper. There's no tag on it, as it's assumed who it is to be presented to. Hammer is excited to present the god and goddess with the gift that he brought, something he actually had a hand in crafting himself, though he waits his turn mostly patiently.The shower of sparks in the shape of the world tree draw Justin's attention and he grins. Millie will wait for Sif's return, seeming quite patient. Though she does at least stand from her previous seat and pulls up a heavy looking box, well...heavy for her, into her arms. Francesca is crying pretty well by the end of the vows and the hand tieing. After a good bit of clapping and joyful tears she wipes at her eyes and starts taking some deep breaths to steady herself. By that time, the gift giving is well underway. Watching the very impressive gifts being given she grimaces a bit, but she finally mans up to join the queue. "This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen." The cat turns around at Francesca's remark, and smiles at her. "I do say it is. Makes you wish to be that lucky someday, doesn't it?" He pauses, "I mean... not the part about inheriting a whole metaphysical realm of huge cosmological implications. Hi, I'm Keith." He says, extending his hand towards her. Thor smiles to Torunn's gift, taking the pendant to wear. Thor bends a bit to help Torunn to her feet, giving her a tiny smile, a hidden smile, for the short statured aesir girl with blond hair and stormy colored eyes. He whispers something soft and private to the girl, a hand brushing against her cheek and pushing back a lock of hair behind her shoulder. As J'onn approaches, Thor hands off the gifted sword to be cleaned and taken to his room and Gunghir is strapped to his back over his cape. "J'onn! My friend," Thor rumbles happily, stepping toward J'onn to embrace him and to see the gift. Of course, something shiny happens and the THunderer is distracted from it by the fireworks. His lips part in wonder and his chin cranes upwards to see. He is not alone among the aesir in ooing and aahing in surprise and faint wonder. What? Sif has a surprise? Thor blinks a few times, gaze following after Sif in faint confusion before his eyes return to J'onn near him. When Sif heads off, Eddie glances up at Thor before following quickly after her. He's curious about the surprise but he's got a question too. He catches up to Sif easily enough, just giving her that ever familiar 'here to help, tell me what you need' smile of his rather than speaking. Torunn stands smoothly and listens intently to Thor's whispered comment. She then speaks, "Thank you, sir. I shall step aside so your other worthy guests may approach. Thank you for your kind words." She bows and steps back a few steps before taking flight, alighting on the ground again towards the back of the crowd so that she is out of the way but still able to watch the rest of the gift giving. Francesca takes Keith's forearm in her hand, and gives it one good shake before releasing. "Well met Keith. I am Francesca Lee. Circus. I don't see me ever getting married like this...or at all, but it was amazing. I'm so happy for them." Martian Manhunter extends the hand holding the bottles to Thor. "I know you have access to fine mead, but this is a little different." The envelope? That has Sif's name on it. Interesting. "Francesca, that's a lovely name. I go by Vorpal when doing the cape thing." He smiles at her. "I don't see myself getting married, either. But it's nice to dream sometimes." Thor takes the bottles, peering at the liquid within - let's not bother with tryingot read the labels, because unless J'onn's had them written in Ancient NOrse, there's no way for Thor to read them. "Shall we share a glass then, when time permits, my friend?" he asks of the martian, handing the bottles to an attendant. The cat, standing behind the Manhunter, looks down at his box. "Oh goodness, I hope I made the right choice." He mutters to Francesca. Waiting generally for all the folks to throng the happy couple, Brynn simply steps over to where she had that iron trunk set in the room. Still locked of course. She crouches down and gestures, the lock unfastening. Lifting the lid, she reaches inside to withdraw a linen wrapped bundle. It is about two feet across and roughly of a circular shape. Those who spend a lot of time around the Avenger: Captain America, might be nodding to themselves when they see it, knowingly having figured out what the gift is. Turning, she approaches the couple, the wrapped-disc floating beside her and when she gets closer, she simply stops and reaches over to unwrap it. The cloth falls away and the bright metalwork gleams. Chrome-Silver colored shield with a golden sunburst upon the facing, and tracing around the edges that is reminiscent of wheat, also done in gold. This shield floats through the air, hovering just before Sif and Brynn intones, "What does one get for the Lady who has Everything? I heard a rhyme...something old, something new, something .. now I am paraphrasing here but... something gold with something blue." Indeed, as the shield turns to face the crowd, the golden sunburst is split down the middle by a bright blue metallic lightning bolt. "So, for the legendary shieldmaiden... a worthy shield." Since it seems to present time, Ulrik's had his presents with him the entire time... really. So it's time for Ulrik to send his presents to the happy couple, upon a bright blue platform. The truth is that he wasn't even sure if they ould like his gifts. It's not exactly easy to buy for gods when one is a student. As it was he had to borrow money from his parents to do it. He's getting a little better at using his powers too although the items don't weigh that much. Millie finally joins the line throng that wishes to give their gifts to the couple. In reality, her gift isn't nearly as expensive as many of the gifts provided here, but...she hopes the thought behind their careful selection will more than make up for that. "Well, most people call me Fran. Or Franny. Or Fanny. Or Circus. So, less lovely. Which suits me fine." She shifts as the line progresses. "Oh...I don't think I'd want it for me. No...but for Sif and Thor...well, they deserve something like this." Sif smiles, her hand that's tied to Thor's twisting as much as possible to lace their fingers together. The Goddess smiles up at the God at her side as if the sun itself rises and sets on him. As their approached, gifts are accepted graciously and with smiles and hugs. The tears that had just brimmed her eyes before now slip, unnoticed, down her cheeks. There's the occasional sniffle, also unnoticed, by the Goddess. Supposedly anyhow. Justin isn't far behind Keith and Francesca. He chuckles a bit at Keith's comment to the woman. He shifts the box he's carrying slightly, careful to keep it flat and level. As he watches all of the other exotic gifts being given, he has some of his own brief misgivings. He has no idea how his items will be received. Rain is hovering towards the end of the line with her gift. She would've put them in a pile, but her and Lokitty wait for now. Harvey still sniffles sometime. She looks a bit concerned seeing all of the exotic things. Martian Manhunter then offers the envelope to Sif. "I believe you will appreciate this...offer...although perhaps not right away." There's a bit of a mischievous glint in the red eyes. To Thor, "Of course we will." Eddie still feels a little bad he doesn't have another gift for Sif and Thor but Billy managed to convince him he didn't screw up royally at least. He stands quietly by his adopted parents, watching all the exotic gifts curiously. A few of them get little impressed noises from him as they're given. When he notices Sif's sniffles, Eddie disappears for a moment. When he returns, he offers Sif a hankerchief he retrieved. The blue tray of gifts surprises Thor, and he reaches out with his free hand to accept the gift from Ulrik. After reacting and thanking the gift giver ((OOC: Reaction to be posed after Ulrik gives desc of gift)), Thor again gets the gifts to an attendant, who again rushes off to stash it in the newly wed's suite for them. "My thanks to thee, Ulrik Magnusson," Thor says with great feeling and care before he turns to Millie, and smiles at the mortal, giving her a nod of his head. He'd bow, but the hand he normally puts over his heart is a bit preoccupied. Millie moves to step forward, her own box wrapped in shiney, white paper...very...weddingly and all. She smiles brightly at the two, "Congratulations again, and double congratulations for you Thor," with his 'promotion'. She sets the box in front of the two of them, to let them work it open (thankfully no more than scotch tapped closed at the top), to reveal the two leatherbound with studded Norse runic symbols on the front scrapbooks, along with some scrapbook supplies, a gift card for more supplies, and a funny little wedding card that plays a popular Indian (as in India) wedding song of all things. There is a personal inscription within the card. Inside the gift to Thor is a medium sized snowglobe of the New York skyline, on the bottom is a small knob that can be turned so it will play New York, New York. The base is simple wood. The 'snow' is designed to glitter like rainbows if the light hits it. As for the gift to Sif, it's a dala horse done in blues, yellows and reds. It's not very big but it appears hand crafted as most dala horses are. Ok. So meaning probably not too clear but it's the thought that counts right? OOC Note: Millie’s link At the first sight of snowglobe, Thor is confused. One handed, the Prin- King lifts the item from the box and peers at it. His head tilts this way then that way, much like an oversized kitten trying to sort out something it's never encountered before but which could be very interesting. And then, in his curiosity of it, Thor tips the globe and the glitter snow flutters about and sparkles in the sunlight. A huge beaming smile lights up Thor's face and he - in the most child-like manner possible - all but shuts it into Sif's face. "Behold! It is our tiny section of Midgard, only made smaller, with tiny dust of the Bifrost. I don't know why there should be Bifrost dust within this, but it is pleasing to look at!" Thor tells Sif, before bringing the snowglobe back to himself (Did Sif get the chance to see it clearly? maybe not. It matters not the THor!) and turns it upside down again to smile at it. And then his own words seem to strike him. "Why would this contain dust of hte Bifrost?" he asks of Ulrik, the giver of miniaturized pieces of Midgard incased within...! "And how did thou get this piece of Midgard so small? We can not possibly fit in there to return to... No, I do not sense that this doth contain an actual piece of Midgard, and yet...." Of Millie's gift: Thor grins at Sif as the gift is presented to them jointly. Well, task one for the knotted pair: opening a box together. He starts, holding the box down so Sif and rip it open. Because she'll be better at taking off hte box top gently enough to not destroy the item inside than he will be. Pepper Potts sees that the gift-giving line is established and steps over to join it. Strangely enough, she still has only her bag and chalice in hand. "It is not really New York. It's a miniature sculpture of the skyline. One of my roommates turned me on the place. I had to made even before I was given a title." Ulrik says trying to explain, "And they offered to do it with little crystals that could refract light and I thought it would be good way to tie your home here with your home there. If you dislike it, we can arrange something." He glances to Lady Sif, "That's a dala horse, they've become a traditional thing in Sweden. They're made in the Dalarna province." He says casually. He's fighting the bugs in his stomach Keith steps forward once Millie is done. "Lord and Lady of the realm, by allowing me to be here and in your presence you have bestowed upon me an honor I am ill-equipped to repay in kind. But please, accept this humble gift along with my congratulations and wishes of everlasting happiness." See? Cheshires can be dignified. When they want to. The problem is that most of the time, they don't. He bows respectfully and proffers an elegant wooden box, carved with a vine motif. As he offers it, the box opens to reveal two fine crystal trees intertwined, detailed with accents of gold on the leaves- but just a touch, an outline here, there, never a full leaf gilded, so that it enhances their beauty without coming off as gaudy. The two trees are about twenty inches high, and there is a card set between them, ready to be read. ---- OOC Note: Keith emailed the information about the card to Thor. It is included here for completeness. The card is written in, what else? purple ink, showing Keith's meticulous handwriting: "Riddle: What can one give a couple who has Everything? "Answer: Nothing. If they have Everything, then all they lack is Nothing." Obviously a little Cheshire jest written in Wonderland logic, because there is, indeed, a gift- the trees. Underneath the joke, there is more handwriting: "Please accept this humble gift, it is delicate and frail, as most beings must appear to those who dwell at the apex of all things and whose voices and feats shake the foundation itself of the world. "Keep it as a reminder of the beautiful frailty of all the things and people you protect with your nobility and strength. I will die content if, someday, I ever become even a fraction of the heroes that you are." ~Yours gratefully, Keith/Vorpal When it's Justin's turn to approach the couple, he does so with confidence. Well, at least outward confidence, since he has a reputation to uphold. He doesn't bow or drop to a knee, instead he simply smiles and lightly dips his head. "Thor, Sif," he says to the couple, "My congratulations to you both on your wedding, and Thor, congratulations on your promotion." He grins broadly, and looks between the couple and his gift. Seeings as they're still tied together, he moves to carefully pull the wrapping off the box. Under the wrapping is a solid mahogany box with two silver latches. The top of the box is laser etched with both the sun crest and the stylized version of Thor's hammer, side by side, with a weaving knotwork pattern around the edge. Hammer opens the latches and pulls the lid up, revealing a pair of customized HI-1911 .45 pistols, and two magazines for each weapon. The guns are a fine stainless steel finish with stained black walnut grips. One of the weapons has the image of Thor's hammer inlaid in mother of pearl into the grip, the second is the same only with the suncrest done in the same material. Both have matching knotwork engraved into the slides. "I did all the custom smithing on these myself." Justin says with no small hint of pride. "Worked the designs myself. And whenever you would like, let me know, and I'll take you to the range and teach you both how to handle them." Thor smiles to Ulrik, handing off the gift and giving the Midgardian man a brotherly sort of bro-hug embrace. "It is quite lovely. My thanks to thee," Thor says to Ulrik before smiling to Milie for hers, though a hint of confusion is on his face. He clearly has no idea what to make of the book making supplis. These too are sent off to his and Sif's rooms. When Keith's gift is given, Thor smiles at the beautiful trees, then looks at the cards and their foreign writing, before smiling to Keith in a very 'iI really have no idea what the card said, but I'm sure whatever it is it is lovely and once I get it read to me I may cherish it more, but for now I'm going to be polite and generous and simply say...' "The gift is lovely, Keith, friend of Justin Hammer. I know Sif shall enjoy seeing it displayed within our hall." How very diplomatic. The gift is handed over, the attendants being very very gentle with it. Justin Hammer, speak of the smith. Thor smiles to the weapon merchant, giving the mortal a respectful and warm nod of his head. The smile warm further at the thoughtful choice of unwrapping the gift as he and Sif's hands are tied - literally! - and he awaits the reveal. Thor's head tilts to one side, not at all sure of what to make of the odd looking, half-finished crossbows in the box. The confusion is as plain to see on the Thunderer's face as the sunlight is to see upon Asgard. "Ah, that would be lovely. I would be most intrigued to see how this sort of weapon might be used," Thor says, glancing at Sif. Sif, he's certain, would enjoy these gifts greatly. Goddess of War, these items feel as if they are weapons of War, and so... Thor can't keep the grin from his face at the thought of a mortal reverently offering a Goddess a new weapon to behold. It smacks so much of the old days upon Midgard that Thor nods his head to Justin Hammer and murmurs something in the Old Tongue of hte aesir that those with the know would translate it as something akin to Priest or Cleric or Devout. The box is taken carefully, and handed to an attendant, with express instructions to treat these as the weapons they are and to ensure nothing undo happens. Once his gift is delivered and accepted, Justin bows lightly. It's a small gesture, he's not the kind to bow, kneel or anything else, but it is a clear sign of respect. As cocky and self-serving as he is, these are gods and he should show some respect. "Absolutely. Just say when, and I'll have Hammer Industries' test range cleared for you." With his gift delivered the weapons dealer turns and takes his leave, letting those still waiting with their gifts approach the newlyweds. Hammer wanders back into the crowd, returning to his role as socialite. Category:Log